Back Home
by bibble bubble
Summary: Bella is Tony DiNozzos little sister. She was in witnessprotection and can go back now. What will happen? What's with Victoria and the Cullens. Full summary inside. Please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**This story has nothing to do with my other story 'One more dance'. I know I said I would do a sequel to that but I really have no idea what to write there. I don't know when I will be able to update. There's a lot on my mind lately. My grandpa's in the hospital. I have exams in school and Christmas is knocking on the door. But I promise, I'll give my best.**

**Anyway please read and review**.

* * *

Summary: This is a crossover with Twilight and Navy CIS. It goes from the books until after Eddy leaves Bella and Bella finds out about the wolves. She never jumped from the cliff so Alice didn't see her and the Cullens never came back. Bella is Tony's little sister. She was in witness protection for about nine. Now Bella is nearly 19 and heartbroken when she is finally able to get back home to her family and friends. Can they help her out of her depression? Will the Cullens come back to her live? And why was she in witness protection in the first place?

* * *

Bella's POV

It's been nearly a year since Ed- _he _left. It still hurts to even think his name! I was depressive for a long time and I'm still not completely OK again but thanks to Jake and the pack I'm getting better. The nightmares are still there, though. I don't know what I would have done without the guys. No, I know. I would do nothing because Victoria would have gotten to me by now or Laurent would have killed me in that meadow. I am really grateful for what they're doing for me. And I feel bad because I have to lie to them every day. I don't want to. I really don't. But I don't have a choice. If the wrong people find out who I really am, I am as good as dead.

I finished high school last month and now I'm waiting for the answers of the colleges.

Right now I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner and waiting for Charlie to get home.

The phone rings.

"Swan.", I said.

"Bella? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Who is there?", I asked a bit nervous. This could be one of Victoria's tricks or someone from my past. Both NOT GOOD.

"Bella, calm down. My name is Jenny Sheppard. I'm the director of the NCIS. I hope you still know what that is?", she asked.

"Of course I still do. How could I forget! But why are you calling? Isn't it dangerous to contact me? Did something happen?", I asked worried.

"Dear, calm down. Everything is fine. I just called to let you know that it's over."

"It's... over? Does that mean...?"

"Yes, you can come home now."

Home. Home, home, home, home, home!

"I- I can really come back? I can go home?", I asked as the first tears rolled down my face.

"Yes, yes you can. OK, listen. Friday morning there are coming two of my agents to get you. Is that enough time for you to say goodbye to your friends?"

"Of course it is. Ehm... director?"

"Yes?"

"Does Tony know?"

"No, not yet. I thought you might want to surprise him and Gibbs?"

"Yeah, I do. I wonder if they'll recognize me. Can I tell my friends the truth or do I have to lie?"

"Well, since everything is over now, I don't see why you shouldn't tell them the truth. Sorry, I've gotta go. I'll see you Friday then."

"OK, director. Bye.", I said and hung up. Home. Back home! I started crying as it sunk in completely.

This was all so surreal. I finally could go back.

Then my focus went back to the cooking food. I heard the front door open just as I started to put the food on the plates.

"Bells?", Charlie called.

I came out of the kitchen to greet him and saw that Billy and Jake were here, too.

"I brought Billy and Jake. Hope that's OK?", Charlie asked while getting out of his police jacket.

"Of course that's OK. There should be enough food for four persons.", I said, still smiling like an idiot.

"That's great-", Charlie began, but stopped, when he turned around and looked in my face.

I realized that I probably looked awful. I could still feel the tears on my cheeks so he could probably see them. On top of that I still had that idiotic grin on my face.

"Is everything alright?", asked Jake, who was now standing in front of me.

"Everything is just perfect!", I said as I flew my arms around his neck and hugged him as hard as I could.

Charlie, who helped Billy inside, cleared his throat.

"Not that I don't like to see you so happy, Bells, but why is that?"

"Oh, it's nothing big. I just got a call from D.C. that's all.", I said like I was talking about the weather or something.

"D.C.? But... they wouldn't... Why did they call?", he asked shocked and worried.

I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"The director called me to tell me that it's over. It's over Charlie! It's finally over!"

I started crying again and I saw tears form in his eyes and a smile spread on his lips as he realized what I was saying.

Suddenly I was in his arms and he told me how happy he was for me.

When he let go of me, I saw two pairs of dark and very confused eyes.

"I think I should explain." I said. "How about we eat before it gets cold and while we eat, I tell you what's going on?"

They nodded and I made my way to the kitchen, getting nervous.

After all, I lied to them. I lied to all my friends. What if they were angry at me. What if Jake didn't understand why I couldn't tell him the truth?

After I put the food on the plates, we started eating and I told them everything. Me being in witness protection, my real family, my home. The whole time they didn't interrupt me and I didn't look at them, too afraid of what I might see if I did.

After I finished my story, I closed my eyes for a few moments before I forced myself to look at them.

Charlie, despite the fact that he already knew, looked like he was starting to cry every moment.

Billy had an expression on his face, I couldn't place. It was a mix of shock, pain, sadness and anger. And I hoped that his anger wasn't directed at me.

I saw a single tear roll down Jakes right cheek. His facial expression matched his fathers, though he had a bit more disbelieve in his eyes.

I don't blame him. It was a lot to take in.

None of them spoke so I took a deep breathe and said:

"OK, guys. I know this I is a lot to take in and I understand if you need time to think about all of this. And I would understand if you were angry with me because I haven't told you sooner. I know you would've never told anybody but it was just too much of a risk. I'm so sorry I had to lie to you. I really am."

"Bella", Jake started "It's OK. I understand and I'm not angry at you. I couldn't be angry at you for trying to protect yourself. If somebody overheard us talking about it, it could have ended badly for you. I can't imagine what this must have been like. To lie to everyone you meet – it must be hard."

"It was. I felt bad, talking to someone who could be my friend and being forced to lie straight in their face. I'm just so happy that you understand." I said with a sad smile on my face as I was hugged by Jake.

"It's OK." he said. "I'm happy that this nightmare is over for you. So, you're leaving Friday? Well, then we better spend as much time together as possible because I am going to miss you like hell, baby."

"I'm going to miss you, too. But we we will stay in touch. I will call at least once a week and we will visit each other as often as we can, right?"

"Of course, Bells. Don't you worry. I couldn't bear to loose you. And I definitely want to meet those people you talked about." he assured me as we walked into the living room to talk a bit more. Billy was quiet for the most part but I guess he just needed a bit time to get used to this.

The days went by fast and suddenly it was Thursday evening and I settled for the night. I looked around the room. All my stuff was stowed away in moving boxes and there were three suitcases next to the door with the most important stuff. Charlie would send the rest later when everything was settled.

During the week I talked to everyone. The call I gave Renee was about two hours long because after I told her, there was still Phil who apparently stood next to her as she started to do a happy dance.

I heard him trying to get the phone.

I started laughing as I imagined the scene: two adults. The woman is talking to the phone and the next minute, she is dancing around herself all the while her companion is trying to get the phone out of her hand – all of that in the parking lot of a shopping center.

After Phil managed to get the phone I gave him the basics, leaving Renee to fill him in on the details.

Then all of my friends from school. After I told them, the girls were crying and the boys were somewhere between 'I want to go to my room and cry my eyes out' and 'I want to hit something so hard that it breaks'.

But all in all, they and Phil took it in really well. They weren't angry at me for lying to them and they promised, this whole thing wouldn't change anything between them and me.

Then there was my second family. The pack and the people from the res.

I managed to get the boys to stop patrolling for a while so I could tell them all at once.

After I finished my story, Emily was in tears and the boys looked like they would explode any at any moment. Literally.

But they as well were very understanding.

The small-town-talk began soon, though. But I couldn't care less. I would be out of here soon, anyway and I knew what my friends thought about it.

I spend my last days in Fork with Charlie and the pack. Jake helped me to pack my things.

It was all pretty exhausting and I had still these nightmares.

They got even worse. I was now not only running to find _him_, but I was also running from the monster who forced me into hiding. But I'm sure that won't last long. I just dream about it because I'm thinking about it a lot lately. Once everything calmed down, the dreams will turn back to normal.

I went to bed, trying to get a bit of sleep before my new – well, old – life began.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OK, so here's the next chapter. Sorry if i kept you waiting for too long. First of all I wanted to thank you for the great reviews and I want to answere some questions. _The Lady of the Land_ wanted to know from what Bella is running - well I'm not going to tell you just yet. But it will be revield sooner or later. And then, there were questions about the pairing - well I'm still not completely sure if it will be Bella/Jake or Bella/Jasper but what I can promise you is that it won't be Bella/Edward.**

**I hope I can update within a week but I can't promise anything. Thanks again for the reviews and please don't forget to review this chapter as well.

* * *

  
**

_Washington D.C._

_In the office of the director of the NCIS, Jenny Sheppard._

"Ah, McGee, Ziva, come have a seat.", the director told the two agents as they entered her office.

"What did you want to talk about with us, director?", Ziva asked.

"I want you two to go and pick somebody up. Don't worry, she already knows that she will be picked up. In here-" she held up a file "is everything you need. Flight tickets, a map and the address. You should leave now. The flight goes at three in the morning so you would probably want to get some sleep . And don't worry about Gibbs, I will take care of him."

They nodded, Ziva took the file and they left to go home and get some sleep like the director suggested.

Ziva and McGee were now on their way from Seattle to the small town Forks.

"I wonder why the director wanted us to pick – what was her name again – Bella up.", Ziva wondered.

"Well, this file doesn't give away much information about her. Only that she is living in the house of Chief Charlie Swan. Not even her last name is denoted. I think we will just have to wait until we get there. Next cross-way left." McGee said while looking over the file and the map.

The drive from Seattle to Forks took them more than an hour less than they first thought. Thanks to Zivas driving.

"There's the police cruiser." McGee pointed out. Ziva drove up the drive way. They got out of the car, walked to the porch and McGee knocked on the door.

A few moments later a middle aged man opened the door. He looked like he was in serious need of sleep.

"You must be the agents to pick up Bella. I'm sorry, she's not awake yet. We didn't expect you'd be here so early." he said while letting them in.

"Don't be. We're earlier than planned. I'm Tim McGee and this is Ziva David." McGee said while shaking the chief's hand.

"I'm Charlie Swan. Nice to meet you."

Ziva was about to say something as they heard a loud and heart wrenching scream from upstairs.

McGee and Ziva had their hands on their guns and looked alarmed at each other.

Charlie let out a sigh and held his hands up.

"Relax, nothings wrong." he said.

"But someone just screamed like she was attacked or something!" Ziva scream-whispered.

"That was just Bella waking up. You get used to that after a year." Charlie said sadly.

McGee and Ziva looked at each other and than back at Charlie. Understanding now, why he looked so tired and wondering why someone would wake up screaming every day for a year.

They couldn't say anything, though, because in that moment a teenage girl around 18 or 19 came down the stairs. She wore a pair of boxers and a tank top.

The two agents were shocked at how skinny she was. You could count her ribs by looking at her from a five feet distance. She had dark rings under her eyes. _Probably because of the nightmares. - _McGee thought.

"Oh, you're already here. Did I sleep in? I'm sorry I kept you waiting." she said in a guilty voice.

"Don't be. We're early. You must be Bella, then?" Ziva asked – Bella nodded. "Well, I'm Ziva David and this is Tim McGee. It's nice to meet you." Ziva said with a small smile on her lips. Though she didn't know that girl, she started to like her. _She looks so broken, you can't help but want to protect_ _her._ - thought Ziva.

After the greeting, Bella excused herself to get ready. She went back upstairs and a few minutes later you could hear the shower get turned on.

Charlie offered his guest something to drink, while they waited for Bella.

"What happened to her?" McGee asked concerned after the three of them sat down on the kitchen table.

Charlie sighed. "That's not my story to tell. But it shook her up pretty badly. The whole thing happened nearly a year ago and believe me, you don't want to know – to _see_ – how she was like in the beginning. She was catatonic for a long time and depressed even longer. But she is slowly getting back to normal. She is talking again and she even smiles every now and then. And I really think it's good that she gets out of here. This place, the town, the forest, it holds so much bad memories for her. A change of scenery will do her good. Oh and if you have any questions, call me. Here's my number."

Charlie said as he wrote down his number and gave it to McGee. He was surprised by himself. When was the last time he sad so much in such a short amount of time? But well, - it felt good to get all of this off his chest.

McGee and Ziva sat there, shocked and worried. What would make a young woman catatonic and depressed for so long?

After she was ready and all her things were out in the car, Bella said her goodbyes to Charlie and they drove off.

_Back in Washington D.C. _

Gibbs was standing between the desks of his team – all empty. He hadn't seen them all day and he started to get really annoyed. He turned around and saw the director walking down the stairs.

"Where is my team?" Gibbs yelled up to her holding both of his arms up.

"I'm here, I'm here, boss. I was at the curt making a deposition." Tony DiNozzo said as he came out of the elevator.

Gibbs looked at him and then turned back around to Jenny.

"OK. Where is the _rest _of my team?" Gibbs yelled again, though she would of heard him if he talked normally.

"Ziva and McGee are picking someone up. They should be back soon. And before you say anything, I asked them to do it. So if you want to get angry with anybody, get angry with me.", she said in a somewhat challenging look.

"Why haven't you told me? And when are they coming back?", Gibbs asked, knowing that an argument with the director would lead to nothing.

"I'm telling you now and they should be here, soon. Their plain should have landed by now." the director said as she walked over to Gibbs and leaned against his desk as she looked at her watch.

And it was true. Two minutes after she had said that, the doors of the elevator opened and Ziva, McGee and a young woman came out.

Bella's POV

The ride with Ziva and McGee was silent. Ziva drove. God, she is driving like a maniac. No offense, She seems nice but her driving scares me. We arrived at the airport and got into the plain.

During the whole time both McGee and Ziva shot worried looks at me. I can't blame them. I mean the first thing they hear of me is me screaming and I know that I don't look very healthy right now. I am way too skinny and the bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep are very dark. I'm grateful that they don't ask any questions, though I can see they want to.

Once on the plain and in my seat, I took out my I-Pod and closed my eyes, trying to get a bit of sleep, while listening to my music. Music, it may sound stupid, but I'm proud of myself that I can listen to music again. A few month earlier I wasn't able to listen to music without thinking of _them_.

It was a little, but non-the-less very important step on my way of getting better.

Sooner than I thought, we were landing in D.C.. We got our - or my luggage to be exact and left the airport.

We drove up to the big, familiar building that held the NCIS. I got one of those visitor I.D.'s and then we headed for the elevator. McGee pushed a button and as the door opened again, I followed Ziva and McGee out of the elevator to the open plan offices.

That's when I saw them. Tony, Gibbs and a woman with red hair, I didn't know. My eyes started to water as I looked at the men, I hadn't seen in nearly nine years.

The look of recognition, shock, disbelieve and finally happiness was evident on their faces as I slowly made my way towards them before I was finally back in the arms of my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again! I'm back and I brought the new chapter with me! yay! Now, thanks to all the great people that reviewed and made my story one of their favorites. Really, thank you!

* * *

**

McGee's POV

The ride from Chief Swans house was very quiet. Bella and I didn't say anything and Ziva never talked when she was driving. Right now, we were on the plain back to D.C.

Bella was listening to music on her I-Pod and Ziva was reading some magazine. I was left pondering over Bella. She was definitely a quiet person, who doesn't talk much but she seems really nice. I wonder what it was that shook her up so badly. But neither Ziva nor I dared to asked her. She just met us today. I doubt that she would tell us anything. And why should we get her in the first place? If it had something to do with whatever happened to her, then why now? Why not soon after it happened?

Well all that thinking wouldn't get me anywhere, so I decided to take out my book and read until we landed in D.C.

We landed and got Bellas luggage, then we headed off to NCIS.

After we got her an I.D., we went to the elevator and I pushed the button to our floor. The doors opened again and Ziva and I went to our desks, followed by Bella. I saw the director, Gibbs and Tony standing there, probably waiting for us.

Tony and Gibbs looked shocked when they saw Bella. They started smiling and I looked over to Bella – she was crying. Why would she be crying at the sight of Tony and Gibbs? And by the look on Zivas face, her thoughts were among the same lines.

I looked back to Tony, who was now hugging a sobbing Bella. He was crying as well. WHAT THE-? Tony is crying? Tony DiNozzo? WHO is that girl?

When I looked over to Gibbs, I saw that he – well he didn't cry – but he was definitely touched by the scene in front of him.

The director had a knowing and happy smile on her face as she talked to somebody over the phone.

The whole time nobody had said a word. I really wanted to know what was going on but I didn't dare to break the silence.

After a minute or two, Bellas sobs subsided. And Tony pulled away a little to look at her face.

"Is that really you?", he asked. She just nodded and pulled him into another tight hug, mumbling something like "I missed you so much" but I couldn't quiet get it.

Ducky's POV **(I just had to do it)**

I was doing some paperwork when the phone rang.

"Autopsy, Dr. Mellard."

"Ducky, it's the director."

"Oh, how lovely of you to call me. Tell me, what can I do for you today?" I asked.

"Could you get Abby and get up here to Gibbs'?"

"Of course. We are on our way."

"Great. Thank you, Ducky. See ya in a few.", she said and hung up.

"I wonder why the director wants me and Abby to come upstairs? Well, let's go and find out." I said as I hung up my coat.

I got to Abby's office and found her sitting at her desk, writing a report.

"Hello, Abbigail. I am afraid, that your report will have to wait. The director wants the two of us upstairs with Gibbs and probably the rest of the team." I told her.

She sighed happily and stood up from her chair. I know just how much she disliked writing reports so I assumed that she gladly welcomed the distraction. **(AN: I don't know if that's really true but to me, Abby doesn't seem like a person to like doing boring paperwork.)**

"Well, we shouldn't keep her waiting then, now should we?", she asked playfully.

"No, we shouldn't.", I said while holding out my arm for her "shall we go then?"

She smiled and wrapped her arm around mine. "We shall."

Together we walked out of her office to the elevator.

After we reached the right floor, we stepped out and turned around the corner to where Gibbs and the others would be. And I did not dare to believe, what my eyes were seeing.

"Isabella?", I asked.

Tony's POV

Well I was obviously not the only one who was late today. My luck that I was't the last one to show up.

The director told Gibbs that Ziva and McGook were picking someone up and that they should be here soon.

A few minutes later the elevator doors opened and Ziva and Probie came out, followed by - no! She looks like - And the age fits, but- OMG! Bella! It's my Baby-Bella! I was still shocked when she was suddenly in my arms, crying and sobbing. I probably cried, too. But right now I really didn't care if the others saw me like this. I couldn't think straight. In fact all I could think was _Bella is back! She is here!_

After she calmed down a bit I pulled away to look into her face.

"Is that really you?", I asked her. She nodded, hugged me again and told me how much she missed me. I was really happy to see her again. Happier than I could ever describe with words, but slowly the fear came. Why was she here? Did something happen? Was it even save for her to be back?

But I couldn't voice any of my worries.

"Isabella?", I heard Ducky say.

I looked at him and saw Abby standing there as well. _Well now we're all here._ I thought.

Bella pulled away from me to see who said her name and as she saw Ducky she cried and smiled at the same time. Ducky made his way over to us and Bella went from my arms to his.

I looked at the others for the first time since I saw Bella. Gibbs looked overly joyed - which is something you really don't see often - Ziva and McGee looked just confused and the director smiled knowingly. Of course she had something to do with that. She sent those two to get her, so must know something. She surely wouldn't have gotten her if it was dangerous but still... I will ask her about it later.

Abby looked a bit confused at first but I could nearly hear the light bulb in her head turn on and then all hell broke loose.

"Oh my god Bella is that really you? I can't believe it! I haven't seen you for so long!" Abbs screamed as she threw herself at Bella who stumbled backwards but all of a sudden Gibbs stood behind her and steadied her so she wouldn't fall. She turned around to look at her savior and then threw herself in his arms and started sobbing again. Gibbs hugged her, stroking her hair with one hand and whispered calming nothings in her ear. I stepped behind them and laid a hand on Bellas shoulder.

"Ehm... so you guys know each other?", McGee asked carefully.

"Of course we know her, captain obvious!", I said, "Or do we usually treat strangers like that?"

"Yeah, that question was dumb. Care to introduce her to us?", Ziva asked now.

"I am proud to introduce to you my little sister Isabella Marie DiNozzo."

* * *

**Ooooooohhh, cliffy... sorry for that. And also sorry for letting you wait so long. I have some major family problems to deal with and normally writing helps but... I don't know. Not this time, I guess. Anyway please tell me what you think. And tell me if the characters get too much OOC. I want them all to be in their character but I don't know if I'm doing that all right. So please don't hold back. Love ya all!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter but I didn't have much time and I didn't want to let you wait any longer. I hope you all had a nice christmas and had fun on new year's eve. so happy new year and please, please, please, please review.

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V.

"I am proud to introduce to you my little sister Isabella Marie DiNozzo."

Ziva and McGee looked dumbfounded.

"What? Sister? Why did you never tell us, you had a sister?", Ziva asked. She looked a bit hurt.

"That is because he couldn't.", said the read-headed woman as she walked over to me. "Hello Bella. We haven't met personally yet. I'm Jenny Sheppard, director of the NCIS.", she said while shaking my hand.

"Right, we talked the other day over the phone. It's nice to meet you.", I said smiling.

"What do you mean, he couldn't?", McGee asked.

"I was in witness protection the last nine years.", I said, looking up at Tony and taking his hand. He squeezed it lightly.

"Yeah, I couldn't talk about her without putting her in danger and I would never do that.", he said, smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"Oh. Of course he couldn't tell us about you then.", Ziva said with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, Isabella, look at you. You have become such a beautiful young woman! ", Ducky said, which made me laugh dryly.

"Oh, come on, Ducky. I know that I don't look really good right now. I mean, I'm way too skinny and I look like I haven't slept properly in month, I know that. But I promise you, that will change. It was a bit rough lately, but I'm getting better. I won't be perfectly fine next week. But I will be fine in the end." I promised him and more importantly, myself. I wouldn't let_ him _ruin my complete life. I will get over _them_, even if it takes a while.

At the beginning of my little speech, Ducky and the others looked sad but they smiled in the end. Knowing, I would stick to my word.

"Sooo...", I began "Where am I going to stay?" I was so exited to get back, I didn't think about what would be afterwards.

"You're going to stay with me." Tony said.

"Really?", I asked.

"Of course! Your room is already ready and you even have your own bathroom!", he said happily.

"So that's why you wanted an apartment with an extra room.", McGee stated.

"What?", I asked confused.

"You see, a few years ago, Tony had to move and he was always complaining because he couldn't find an apartment with enough rooms. And if one had enough, this extra room wasn't big enough. I asked him why he needed a guest room in the first place but he never answered me. But now I know he wanted that room for you.", he explained.

I looked at Tony, who nodded.

"I wanted you near me when you get back.", he explained.

"But you couldn't know, if I was ever able to come back.", I said.

"I knew that you would be back someday. I didn't know when, but I was sure that you would. And I was right...again.", he said cockily.

I smiled and shook my head. "I see you haven't changed one bit.", I said, which made everyone laugh a bit.

"Sooo... what now?", I asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, the whole team including Ducky and Abby have off-time 'till Monday-morning, so you're free to go.", the director said smiling.

"Then I guess, we are going home.", Tony said.

"Wait! Before we go home, we should go to the grocery store. I bet you have nothing your fridge but micro wave food, right?", I asked smiling. He nodded and the others chuckled.

"Well, you can say goodbye to that stuff, because I am going to cook from now on. And if it's alright, I would like to have everyone over tonight so we can catch up?"

They all looked happy and said that they would be over at nine. Soon later Tony and I were in his car and on his way to the next grocery store.

"Tony?", I asked.

"Hm?"

"Could you take me to Kates grave someday? I never got the chance to say goodbye properly."

He looked over to me for a second with a sad smile on his face.

"Of course, we can visit Kate. She would be happy that you are back, you know?"

"I know. I just feel bad because I couldn't attend her funeral, though I know she wouldn't want me to come if it means I would put myself in danger."

Tony didn't commented that, knowing I was right.

After I heard of Kates death I was so sad. It was all over the news and could never really say goodbye to her. I was glad that I could do that now. Maybe I could find my peace with her then.

"We could visit Sunday, if you wanted. Oh, and I still have one of her drawings. It has the two of us sitting on a bench eating ice-cream. Do you want to put it in your room?", he asked.

"Sunday's great and I would love to have that drawing in my room, if you don't mind." He nodded.

We went to get the groceries and than left for home. The whole time he would find something that he could compare to some movie. I hadn't heard of most of them. He was still the same old Tony, _my _Tony.

We got to his, our, apartment and he showed me my new room. It was beautiful. Bigger that my room in Forks with light blue walls and a big bed in one corner. There was a nightstand beside the bed, a big closet on the other wall and a desk near the door. Everything was made of dark, rich wood and there were two windows with view on the nearby park with its lake and meadows. I absolutely loved it. My bathroom was a bit smaller, but I didn't mind. It was my own.

I put all my stuff away and called Charlie to tell him that I was OK. I gave him my new address so he could send me my other stuff. We said goodbye soon after, seeing none of us was good with words.

Then I called the Blacks to let them know, I was fine. Jake was not there though, just as I thought. He was patrolling again.

After I said goodbye, I called Emily. She was happy to hear from me and we talked for a bit. I told her to say hi to the boys and said goodbye to her as well.

After I had all of this done it was six o'clock, so I decided to start cooking. Tony helped and we chatted occasionally. When everything was cooking and the kitchen was cleaned up, we waited for our guests to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that I haven't written anything in so long. My grandpa is dying. I can't bring myself to write right now. I am NOT stopping to write. I just need some time. Please understand. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys. I'm back. And I want to say thank you for your understanding of my current situation and for all the nice reviews I got. I wanted to thank you for your advises and apologise for letting you wait so long. So, anyway let's not waste any more time and on with the story.**

**Oh, and of course don't forget to review this chappie and tell me what you think. :)**

* * *

_Bella's P.O.V._

At nine everybody was there and we were sitting in the living room, eating.

"Bella, that tastes delicious! You have to give me the recipe for that.", Ziva said.

"Yeah, where did you learn to cook like that?" Abby asked.

"Well, the mother of my "mom" was a great cook. She taught me everything she knew and even gave me all of her recipe books when I moved to Forks.", I said, thinking about all the times I was standing in grandma-Swans kitchen with her.

After we ate and I put the dishes in the dish-washer we were back in the living room and they told me about their most interesting, dramatic and funny cases. I got to learn a bit about Ziva and McGee. They seemed really nice.

I can't remember the last time I felt so light. We laughed a lot and I must have fallen asleep. And as much as I hoped they wouldn't come, another nightmare had me in his grip.

_General P.O.V._

"Is Bella sleeping", asked Abbey somewhere around midnight.

"Yep, she's sleeping. It was a long day for her."; said Tony, who said next to her.

"And I don't think that she has the best sleeping habits.", Gibbs added.

"Yeah, aah... Tony, about that...", McGee said and looked Ziva. "there is something you should know." Ziva frowned.

"What? What do you know, that I don't?"

"Well, when we picked her up this morning, we talked with the chief and you might want to call him.",said Ziva and McGee gave Tony the paper with the chief's number.

"OK... What is it that I need to know?"

"We are not sure. All he said was that there was some kind of incident last year and that she's still not completely over it. But he didn't get into any details, so we are as clueless as you."

_Tony's P.O.V._

Incident? Now I was worried. I mean even a blind person could see that something wasn't quiet right - but a _year_? Bella is strong. Whatever happened must have been bad if she's like that after a year.

I decided to talk to Bella about it in the morning. And I would call Charlie to hear from him what happened and how she dealt with it.

Bella started to stirred and started talking.

"...no...please, Edward...don't do this...please..."

What the- OK, who is this Edward and WHAT ON EARTH DID HE DO TO MY SISTER?

"Bella, Bella sweetie, wake up. C'mon it's just a nightmare. You're safe, honey. Wake up.", I said as I gently shook her.

I held her down as she started to trash around and then all of a sudden she woke up with an utterly heartbroken scream.

She looked around the room panicked, like she didn't realize where she was. She was breathing heavily and her cheaks were wet with tears.

"Shhhh, shhh, honey. Hey, it's OK. It was just a dream.", I tried to calm her while hugging her.

While we were like this, I looked around the room at everyone. They all seemed to be worried, sad and angry. And I could see in the eyes of Gibbs, that Edward, whoever he was, would be very lucky if he had simply a few scratches after a little talk with him. And if he, by some wonder survived Gibbs anger, he surely wouldn't survive mine.

Bella took a few deep breaths and wiggled out of my arms after a while.

"Sorry", she muttered, looking down.

"Hey, hey, look at me. Listen, Bella you have no reason to apologize, OK?"

She nodded.

"But I do have lot of explaining to do, hm?", she said, half-smiling-

"I'd say so... Who is Edward and what happened?", I asked carefully.

If he really hurt her in some way, I had to be careful. And yep, judging from the way she just paled, that guy definatly hurt her.

"E-Ed-Edward?", she asked and it looked like it hurt her to say his name.

"Yes. You said his name while you were dreaming.", I said softly.

I was really glad that the others weren't interfering. But I guess we all knew that if we pressured her too much, she would block. We had enough experience to figure out that much.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she started talking.

_Bella's P.O.V._

"He is – was my boyfriend." I knew that I had to tell them what happened. Better get it over with.

So I told them everything concerning the C-Cullens, leaving nothing out, because once I started, I couldn't stop pouring my heart out. But although I was so upset, I managed to come up with lies that would explain the inhuman things that happened. I was quiet impressed with myself over that.

Anyway, after I ended my story, it felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted from me. It felt good, to know that I wasn't alone with that anymore. That others knew. People who really cared about me. I knew that no matter what, my brother would never leave me. He would do anything in his power to make me happy. It has alway been like this. Even when we were kids.

They were all silent through the whole story.

"You really loved that family didn't you, you still do?", Ducky asked, but it was more a statement than a question. I just nodded my head while I couldn't restrain a yawn.

"OK. Story-time is over, guys. Bella, why don't you go to bed?", Tony said, stroking my back.

I nodded again and muttered a goodbye before going to my room.

* * *

**OK. The next chapter is up. If you think me lazy because I didn't write down, what Bella told them... well I plan to bring that in later on and by telling everything now, it would kind of ruin that moment in my eyes. Anyway, please review and I promise to write soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK. So here's the next chappi. hope you like it and pretty, pretty please leave a review. so have fun**

* * *

_Tony's P.O.V._

After Bella was off to bed, we sat silently for a while.

"I can't believe that boy!", Ziva said after a while. If it was possible, she looked as furious as I felt.

Who did this boy think he was, that he had the arrogance to play with someone like that.

"Me neither.", I said, "But I hope that I will never meet him or any of his family. I really don't know what I would do."

"Isabella is quiet the exceptional character, don't you think?", Ducky said, "She has every right to hate these people but she still loves them."

"That's why she's still so hurt, I guess. It would be easier for her, if she just hated them or if she was at least angry.", Abby said with a sad sigh.

"That's right. But we must not forget who we are talking about. This is Bella. She is simply not capable of hate.", I said.

This statement was welcomed with approval from the others and an hour or so later they all left.

_Saturday morning - Bella's P.O.V._

The Saturday went by quickly. Abby showed up and together with Tony we wandered through the city and ate lunch at a small restaurant.

Nobody mentioned the Cullens or anything related to them. I was very grateful for that. It's still hard to think about them. I mean, they were the closest thing I had to a family and they just left, leaving me alone and heartbroken. It's not just hi- _Edward_ that I was missing, it was rather the whole family. The way they interacted with each other, the love that was radiating off of them that simply screamed family.

The rest of the day was spent in the park, where Gibbs, Ducky, Ziva and McGee joined us. We were just hanging out and I felt like I belonged. My life finally made a turn for the better.

"Hey, Bella!", Gibbs said at one point, "What are you going to do now, that you are back. I mean, all your future-plans aren't really up to date now, are they.?"

"Uh... well, I thought about going to college next year. Until then... I don't know... I guess I will be getting myself a job and save money." I said and shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it yet, but that seemed like a good plan.

"If you are looking for job, why don't you start at NCIS?", Tony asked.

"Really?"

"I'm sure we can find something for you. Come to headquarters on Monday with Tony, and we'll talk with the director.", Gibbs said. I nodded. Working at NCIS could be great. I can imagine working there, with my family around.

When it was time for dinner, we all went home and I warmed up the leftovers form last night.

I went to bed soon after.

_Sunday - Bella's P.O.V._

I woke up around 7:30. I had this stupid nightmare again but it was different this time. First of all, I didn't wake up screaming and I wasn't alone in the end. Tony was there and Gibbs and Ducky and Abby and even Ziva and McGee. It still hurts, but being here is definitely helping.

After a small breakfast, Tony and I drove to the cemetery where Kate was buried. We bought flowers for her grave on the way there.

Then we got to her grave.

"Hey, Kate.", Tony said, "Look, who I brought with me. She sure has grown a bit since you last saw her, hm? Well I will give you two a bit space. Bella, I will be at the car when you are finished here, okay?"

He laid the flowers on the foot of the gravestone and walked away slowly.

"Hey, Kate.", I said while sitting down. "I'm back home. And I'm soooo sorry that I wasn't here sooner but I'm sure you understand that, don't you? I had a great time with Renee and Charlie. After I had to leave Phoenix, I went to live with Charlie in Forks. When I came there, there was a new family. A doctor, his wife and their "adoptive children"(I really did the quote sings here), who went to high school.

I soon found out that they were vampires. Yeah, you heard right. Vampires do exist. Most of the myths are wrong. They don't have fangs, they don't sleep in coffins – they never sleep at all, garlic does nothing to them... what else? They don't burn in the sun – they sparkle like thousands of diamonds. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Oh, and a stake through the heart won't kill them. The only way to kill them is to rip them into pieces and burn them. They are ice-cold and marble-hard and their eyes can change colors. When they are thirsty they are black, otherwise they are crimson red when feeding of the coven in Forks had golden eyes because they are living of animal blood.

They became something like my second family and I fell in love with one of them. His name's Edward..."

And so I told her everything that happened. The incident in Phoenix, my birthday, Laurent, Jake and the pack, the fact that Victoria was still after me,... simply everything.

After I finished I sat there silently for a while, before I stood up and left, promising to visit again soon.

We drove back home and I started cooking. We watched a bit TV after dinner and I went to bed after a while.

The next morning went by smoothly and we were soon at NCIS. We just got out of the elevator, when I saw the director.

"Director Sheppard! Do you have a moment?", I asked.

"Oh, Bella. Yes I have. How can I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could get a job here.", I said a bit nervous.

"Well, the training already started this year, but you surely could get a desk-job til then."

"I was just thinking about a little job until I could go to college next year, but would you really like me to work here constantly?", I asked surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that anyway. I know you are smart and very observing and if you are anything like your brother, you would make a great agent. But if you want to go to college next year, I would understand that as well. I don't want to force you to anything you don't want..", she said.

"Oh, no, no. It's not that I don't want to work here, it just never crossed my mind that I would be capable of doing it, so I never thought about it."

"Well, you still have time to think about it. Let me know how you decide and I'm sure that we can find something for you until then. I'll call you later to let you know, okay?", she asked.

I nodded and she left.

Since the team had no case at the moment, they were all doing some overdue paperwork and I spend the day in Abby's lab until the director called me and told me where I would be working from now on.

I would be doing desk work. Delivering files, typing down stuff the others had no time to, and so on.

* * *

**AN: So that's it for now... tell me what you think and happy easter! **

**love, T. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK. so there's another cahpter for you. sorry for the long wait. but i have my final exams at school right now and I had to learn the whole time. right now I should be learning for my biology test but instead, i finished the chapter. so please review so the reviews can help me while I'm coping with failing ;)But now, have fun reading :)**

* * *

Tony's P.O.V. At NCIS

Bella had been working at NCIS for about a week now and she die really well. Right now, she was reading some of the old case files, since there was nothing else to do. Every order she got, she did with ease and you could see that she loved, what she was doing. She was eager to learn about every aspect of our work and she even helped us with our last case. She had seen that in nearly every photo, the private detective had taken, the same man was watching the victim. Happened to be that man, that had stalked and killed the petty officer.

I am sure she is going to take the offer from the director and start her training next fall, though she hadn't said anything about it yet.

I looked at my watch – 2:30 pm. - the boys should be here soon.

I got a call from Charlie a couple of days ago. He said that Bella's friends from the reservation would come to bring the rest of of Bellas stuff. I knew that they were coming, but Bella had no idea. Everyone thought it would be a nice surprise for her.

Since I had nothing better to do right now, I watched Bella. Even though she had only been here for the better part of a week, she looked a lot better. She had already gained a bit of weight, the light and the sparkle, that I have always loved so much, had returned to her eyes and only sometimes they would cloud over with sadness. The rings under her eyes were not as dark as they used to be. She still had nightmares, but they weren't as bad anymore. She was still trashing and turning and mumbling about Edward, but she wasn't screaming anymore.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard the familiar ding of the elevator doors. I looked up to see some giants of boys. They all looked native so I assumed they were Bella's friends.

They looked around. One of them saw Bella and he pointed at her. Yep, Bells friends.

They came towards us and one of them stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, we're looking for a Ms DiNozzo. Apparently she has left a few things before she moved here.", he said and smiled wildly at Bella.

Bella on the other hand just stared at him in shock. Then it made _click_ and she got off her seat, nearly screaming of joy and running towards him.

"Jake!", Bella cried as she jumped in the arms of the one that had spoken. He caught her and twirled her around. Then he sat her down and looked at her.

"Damn, you look good, Bells!", he said smiling down at her, while the others came closer.

Bella of course blushed at the compliment. J

"Bella!", one of the other two said smiling wildly.

"Seth! Oh my god! You have grown even more!"

They hugged each other and then Bella turned to the last boy.

"Hey Embry! You here, too?"

"Well, someone had to come to calm Jake down. I swear, he was so exited to see you again, that he nearly jumped up and down like a little girl."

Bella laughed out loud at that.

Meanwhile this Jake looked like he either wanted to disappear or to rip the others boys head off.

I got up and walked over to them.

"Hello. You must be the boys, Charlie talked about. I'm Tony DiNozzo, Bellas brother.", I greeted them.

Before they came here, I thought about doing this big-brother-thing in which I would shoo every boy away from my baby-sister. But now I highly doubt that I would even be able to shoo them away. At least without using my gun.

Honestly, these boys were huge! Were they on some sort of steroids or something?

"Yep, we are.", said the youngest-looking of them.

"I'm Seth, by the way, that's Embry and this is Jacob. It's nice to meet you.", he continued smiling.

"Nice to meet you, too. Bella told me about you guys. She seems pretty attached to you.", I said, shaking their hands. Boy, they were strong!

"Of course she is. Who wouldn't be?", said Embry, grinning.

That made Bella laugh again. I have to say, I'm happy that these boys are here. I can already see what Charlie meant when he said, they were helping her heal and I just met them five minutes ago!

"Boys,", Bella said, "not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, Charlie wanted to send you your stuff and we thought it would be a good opportunity to visit you, so we volunteered.", Jake said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, and by the way, the others are saying hi and that they are sorry that they couldn't come. But you know how it is – someone has to work.", Embry said.

"And since we were death set on coming, the others had to stay at home.", Seth explained.

Bella shook her had in amusement and then asked:

"How long are you going to stay?"

"We thought about staying the night and leaving again sometime tomorrow morning.", Jake said.

Bellas face fell as she heard that.

"I know it's not much time, but we're really busy right now at home, ya know? But I promise, the next time I visit, I will stay longer."

She nodded in understanding.

"Okay, but you have to come back soon, you hear me?", she asked, pointing her index finger at his chest and the look, she gave him meant business. I knew that look just too well. She used it a lot when we were kids and she caught me, planning some prank.

The look had been scary back then but she really had perfected it over the years – and if I didn't knew what my sister was capable of, I would have a laughing fit right now.

This boy looked like a fittnestrainer and was over two heads taller than her – and he looked afraid, nearly terrified.

And that fear was justified. It may not show often, but Bella had a strong, hot, Italian temperament, if she wanted to have.

He gulped visibly and nodded his head.

Bellas face softened and she hugged him.

"Well, I guess that means family meeting at ours tonight?", she asked, turning to me.

"I suppose so. I'm sure you guys want to get to know the rest of the team? They definitely want to meet you."

They nodded.

"Well, it seems, as though I have to go grocery shopping, then.", Bella sighed.

"Why? You were just shopping two days ago.", I said confused.

She just laughed.

"You have no idea how much these boys can eat. What we eat together in two days is what each of them eats in one! They are always hungry.", she laughed.

I looked at her in disbelieve, raising both my eyebrows.

"No, she's right. We are always hungry. If we ever get ruined financially, it'll be 'cause we can't effort all the food we need.", Embry said smiling, which made Bella laugh.

I smiled at that. I really started to like these boys.

Bella's P.O.V. -

I can't believe that Jake and the boys were here. God, I'm so happy to see them again. It's just sad, that they can't stay any longer but it's understandable. I mean, Victoria is still on the loose (which is freaking me out slightly) and they need to protect their people and find her.

Since I had nothing more to do today, I left with the boys and we went shopping for the evening.

After that we went home, where the the boys were unpacking my stuff under my supervision.

I took the opportunity to ask them about Victoria as long as we were still around. There was no need for the team to find out, that a vengeful vampire wanted me dead. They would just freak. Especially Tony and Gibbs. They were already overprotective as it was. If they knew, I would probably not be allowed to go out of the apartment.

They told me that they still hadn't caught her, but that she was still trying to get to Forks.

That was – well, I don't really know if that was good or bad news.

It was good 'cause it meant that she believed me to be still in Forks, so I was fairly save here. Which leads to the not-so-good part. I was here, save and sound, while the inhabitants and and everyone around Forks was in danger because of me.

But Jake assured me, that it was better that way. It would be easier to catch her there, since the boys knew the landscape by heart and they had a big number of wolfs against one vampire.

If she would give up, trying to get to Fork, they would have to split. Because according to Jake I am part of the pack and they protect their own. So some of them would come here to made sure I was safe. And they would have to look for her, 'cause she was such a threat.

So all in all, it was better, that she was still in Forks.

We kept talking about the pack and random stuff, while I started dinner.


End file.
